


etc

by zerozerozero



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), The Evil Dead (1981 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Possession, Minor Violence, Possession, Self-Sacrifice, Unsanitary, a Wound is Spat Into im so sorry, taking the demon possessing ur brother into ur body bc u love ur family That Much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozerozero/pseuds/zerozerozero
Summary: short stuff i dont wanna make a whole work for. once i get a couple chapters in here i'll make a table of contents or smth





	etc

**Author's Note:**

> uwu

Cheryl levels the shotgun at the deadites head, before her eyes are drawn to the Book. That fucking Book. This whole disaster is the Book’s fault, there’s gotta be some way to fix everything. Before the deadite can leap at her, she drops the gun and sprints towards the desk It sits on, opening It and frantically flipping through the pages, hoping to find something (anything) that could help her brother (it’d be nice if the Book could also bring Shelly back from the dead as a whole person, but that problem wasn’t the one at the forefront of her mind). She barely notices that the deadite stops in its tracks, still laughing at her. Cheryl realizes what she needs to do.  
“Take me instead.” Her teeth are clenched so hard she thinks they might break. She doesn’t want to be one of those things, but she knows Ash would do the same thing for her. “You’ll get no fight from me.”  
The deadite cackles again, and Cheryl’s eyes fill with tears. It grabs her arm harshly and spits into one of the open scratches she got from the forest. It burns like acid. Ash’s body falls as hers begins to burn all over. She stumbles into the cellar as fast as she possibly can and locks herself in. The thing in her body protests violently, slamming her fists into the door, slamming her head into the stairs. Her vision goes sickly green at the edges before she blacks out completely.


End file.
